


A Lot Like Frosting

by StarsInANightSky



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crushing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Questioning Sexuality, bisexual Jay, cole is oblivious, fantasising, jay has lots of feelings, watching your crush work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInANightSky/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Or: Jay thinks about how he might be a little bit gay for Cole





	A Lot Like Frosting

Cole was a lot like frosting.  
Very nice to look at.  
But just because it looks nice doesn’t mean it will taste nice.  
At least, that was Jay’s philosophy when it came to frosting. And his attitude to Cole.  
Sure, would it be very nice to openly admire Cole every day? Yeah, obviously. Cole was very sexy; Jay was secure in his own masculinity to admit that.  
And appreciating that fact about Cole didn’t necessarily mean Jay was bi.  
The part of him that wanted to snog Cole probably did though.  
Huh.  
It really didn’t help that Cole had taken his top off for training. Except it was just Cole training. And it was more working out. Also he didn’t know Jay was sitting behind a barrel, watching him.  
It’s not like he was trying to hide!  
It just happens that Jay is conveniently working on an invention that requires him to sit behind a barrel.  
The invention? A barrel sealer.  
So what, they already exist? Jay’s making a new one.  
It will be better.  
Cole swung at his punching bag with a grunt, sweat glinting.  
While sweat is most definitely gross, Jay couldn’t help the involuntary ‘yum’ in his head. He mentally slapped himself. It looks nicer than it will taste, he reminded himself.  
Cole hit the punching bag again.  
So strong. So powerful.  
Jay had always known how to appreciate a good looking man. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t find someone attractive.  
It was only recently that he was beginning to realise how the way he appreciated handsome guys and how other men did.  
For starters, most straight men wouldn’t wank to an image of a guy.  
That really should’ve been Jay’s first clue.  
But really, when you google ‘sexy pics’, and you’re tired and horny, can you really be bothered to scroll through and find a specific one if the first guy who pops up has nice pecs?  
Also straight guys didn’t typically fantasise about cute boys dipping you at the end of a dance, leaning in to kiss you and your arms around each other and it’s just very nice.  
They probably didn’t think about kissing the shit out of someone you’re supposed to think of as a brother.  
So Jay did what any 20 year old who was questioning their sexuality, and took a buzzfeed quiz about it.  
Apparently he might be bi.  
With maybe a teeny tiny preference to men.  
Well. A big preference.  
Like, 9/10 he’s been more attracted to a guy he sees when he’s out on a date than with the actual girl he's with.  
Is that bad?  
Mm. It does seem a bit dickish.  
But that’s not what he’s thinking about right now.  
He is thinking about whether or not he actually likes Cole.  
Maybe he likes the idea of Cole, a lot like how he likes the idea of frosting.  
But in reality it could be too dry, or too wet, or sickly, or maybe it just tastes plasticky.  
In reality, dating Cole could be a terrible idea.  
And besides, Cole is one of the straightest seeming men Jay has ever met.  
So macho, so stoic... so hot.  
Jesus Christ, Cole looked so fucking sexy when he flexed.  
And very suddenly, Cole turned around, staring Jay dead in the eye.  
“How long you been there?”  
Jay needed to think quickly.  
“Uhh. A while. But you seemed busy, so I didn’t want to disturb you.”  
“Why are you behind a barrel?”  
“For an invention.”  
Cole raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He walked towards Jay, peering over his shoulder.  
“What’s the invention?”  
“Barrel sealer.”  
“That already exists.”  
“I know. I’m making a better one.”  
“That’s dumb.”  
Cole sat down next to him, taking a sip out of his water bottle.  
“You know, you can just watch me exercise without needing an excuse. We both know that’s why you’re out here.”  
What the fuck?  
Was he really that obvious?  
“W-what?”  
“C’mon dude, I was joking. Jeez, didn’t realise you were so insecure in your sexuality.”  
“Fuck off dude. I’m perfectly secure.”  
“Yeah, right. Whatever nerd. You’re welcome to exercise with me though. God knows you need to strengthen those arms.”  
“Hey! My arms are perfectly reasonable.”  
Cole fucking ran his hand along Jay’s arm, squeezing the bicep.  
“Hmm. Maybe. There could be some improvement though. Flex for me?”  
Jay did so, holding his breath. Cole, shirtless, was leaning against him, and he was fucking rubbing Jay’s arms.  
This was illegal.  
Frosting was not supposed to tempt you like this.  
Jay released his breath, inhaling Cole’s scent. Earthy tones and a hint of Old Spice.  
It was a good smell.  
“Listen, you have the beginning of a good muscle, but it’s could be better. We can work on that.”  
“Fuck off dude. I told you, I’m perfectly fit.”  
Cole laughed, and released Jay’s arm.  
“Alright. But don’t say I didn’t offer.”  
Cole was a lot like frosting.  
Except frosting wasn’t anywhere near at good.


End file.
